From the Moon and Through the Gate
by moonlover86
Summary: After the finial battle with Chaos, the scouts discover traces of remaining dark energies in the Colorado Mountains. When they decide it is time for a vacation in Colorado Springs, will they discover more than they bargained for? Moreover, will the membe
1. Worries and Wonders

This is a SM/Stargate-SG1 Crossover  
  
After the finial battle with Chaos, the scouts discover traces of remaining dark energies in the Colorado Mountains. When they decide it is time for a vacation in Colorado Springs, will they discover more than they bargained for? Moreover, will the members of SG1 be able to deal with the fact that their greatest threat has been on Earth with them all along?  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon or Stargate. The plot and any OC's are mine.  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
Ami Mizuno sat at her desk deep in thought, it had been almost a year since her princess had freed Galxica from Chaos grasp, and in the process freed all the star seeds. There had been for the most part peace since that time, except for the occasional stray demon. Beep! Beep! Beep! Ami was pulled suddenly from her thoughts by the alarm on the Mercury computer. She quickly put down the book she had been attempting to read and went to see what had set off her computer. Ami froze upon seeing the readings that flashed across the small screen of the computer. It was not possible! Breaking free of her shock, Ami pressed the all call button on her communicator and nearly shouted, "Red Alert! Emergency meeting at the temple in one hour! All scouts must be there."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Usagi Tsukino sat quietly within the arms of her beloved, Mamoru Chiba, watching her fellow scouts and closest friends interact. Normally she would have been the most active of the group, but with Ami's message less than an hour ago, had come a sense that something in their lives was about to change in a fundamental way. She was not usually the one to have such feelings, and so had tried to dismiss it, but it would not go away. She and Mamoru had been the first to arrive at the temple, having been out for an afternoon drive. They had followed by Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, and Rei Hino (whose grandfather owned the temple), who had been at the local mall. Next, the two moon cats Luna and Artemis had shown up both looking slightly out of breath from their run. Soon after that the outer scouts, Haruka Tenno, Michiru Kaio, Setsuna Meio, and Hotaru Tome had arrived. Surprisingly enough Ami had been the last one to arrive at the temple. With Ami's arrival, a hush had come over the group as they waited for her to be settled and deliver her news. "Come on Ami spit out will you!" stated a very impatient Rei from her place on the porch. "Come on Rei, give her a chance to catch her breath," this from Minako. "I'm fine Minako, thank-you. I'm afraid I have some disturbing news for everyone." Ami sighed. Everyone looked at her worriedly for a moment and then Mamoru spoke "What's going on Ami?" Ami remained quiet for another moment and then spoke, "The Mercury computer has picked up some very strange and most likely dangerous energy signals. They are very close to the signals given off by Chaos servants." The entire room froze much as Ami had when she had first seen the readings on her computer. Finally Michiru spoke, "Where are the signals coming from Ami?" "The area near Colorado Springs, Colorado, in the United States." This caused a great number of outbursts among the scouts. When everyone eventually settled down somewhat Usagi spoke up, "Then I guess we need to take a trip to Colorado." "What?" "You're kidding!"  
"How are we supposed to do that?"  
Setsuna clapped her hands and then said very quietly, "Let's listen to what our princess has to say."  
"Thank-you Setsuna, and please don't call me princess." Usagi sighed. "We are on summer vacation now so its not like school will be a problem. It's just convincing our parents that we need to go to the U.S. and then funding the trip there."  
Haruka spoke up, "We can take care of the funding if you guys can figure out an excuse for your parents."  
"I may have an idea for that," Makoto said from her spot next to Minako on the steps. "If Ami can forge the papers we'll tell the parents that this is a school funded trip open to the first five students who can get parental consent. And if they ask about adult supervision we have Setsuna, Mamoru, Haruka, and Michiru to back us up."  
"Wow Mako-chan I didn't know you could be so devious," giggled the until now silent Hotaru. "It's a gift," stated a blushing Makoto.  
Rei stood up, "That settles it then, we're headed for the U.S. and the Chaos readings!"  
  
That is it for chapter one. WOW! By the way, the ages for the scouts are inners: 18, Haruka and Michiru: 20, Mamoru: 21, Hotaru: 16, and Setsuna: 25? I know that does not exactly make since with the SM timeline but that is the way I want it! Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	2. Planes and Meetings

Disclaimer: Same as the first.

Authors Notes:

First, I am attempting another chapter of this story for reviewer, wildflower1014, I hope you enjoy!

Second, I am unsure as to where this would fall in the SG-1 timeline, but somewhere before Hammond leaves and O'Neil becomes a general.

Chapter 2: Entering New Territory…

Usagi sighed as she looked out the plane window. Mamoru sat next to her, reviewing information on Colorado Springs Ami had gathered for the group as soon as the decision had been made to investigate the readings picked up by the Mercury computer. They would be landing in Colorado Springs within the hour and she could almost sense Chaos already. Usagi knew, and was certain Setsuna did as well, that this trip could well change the course of the future. For better or worse, she could not yet sense.

Usagi had gained her maturity as a Lunarian shortly after the defeat of Chaos, and since then often had dreams of important events, people, and things from her life on the moon. As soon as she had heard of Colorado Springs, she had begun having dreams about a great ring, which created a portal to somewhere far away, perhaps even other planets. Usagi wondered, and had discussed with Luna and Mamoru, whether this ring could be the reason Chaos had been located in Colorado Springs instead of Tokyo. They would see soon enough.

* * *

Jack O'Neil sighed as he made his way through the airport toward baggage claim. He had just returned from D.C. and another heated debate about the validity of the Stargate. He had won the argument, barely, and was more than ready to return to base and report his success to his CO, George Hammond, as well as the rest of his team.

As he approached the baggage area he took notice of a rather large group of people, all of whom, to his ear seemed to be speaking Japanese. This in and of itself was not that odd, as it was an international air port, but the group of people speaking said language was. They ranged in age, in his estimation in age from late teens to late 20's, and had hair colors ranging from a relatively tame brown to a startling teal.

Jack paused for a moment to watch them as he waited for his bags to come around. It seemed, to his trained eye at least, that certain members of the group were guarding other members, or one member in particular he realized.

A young blonde, who could not be more than 17 or 18 in his estimation, was the center of a very subtle but very real guard formation. Oh, they had no obvious weapons that Jack could see, and they never really looked menacing, but Jack being the pro he was, could tell. Whenever the blonde, who had one of the oddest hair styles Jack had ever seen, twin buns on either side of her head with a streamer of hair flowing from each one, began to move to far from the center of the formation, she would very subtly be drawn back by one of the others.

The longer Jack watched the group the more intrigued he became. _Who were they? Why were they in Colorado Springs? Who was the girl they were protecting? _A visiting dignitary? If that was the case, why hadn't he, as a high ranking member of the local military, been informed?

Jack was no longer in any hurry to return to Cheyenne Mountain. He was now in the mood to create a bit of mischief.

* * *

Mamoru sighed as he gently guided his Usako through the crowded and potential dangerous air port. They were, as far as he was concerned, now in enemy territory. If Chaos was here, then Usako was in danger and that meant he staying as close to her as possible, and so were the scouts.

Mamoru glanced up, and realized that for the second time in the past five minutes he had caught the same man staring at them. No, not so much at them he realized, at Usagi. Just then the man, who looked to be in his late 40's or perhaps early 50's, began to walk purposefully toward them. Mamoru tensed and reached a hand under his jacket to create a rose. If this man was an agent of Chaos, he wasn't going to get any where near his Usako.

* * *

Usagi waited near the baggage claim slash pet check area for Luna and Artemis to be returned to them. As scouts, they had subspace pockets and therefore had not stowed any baggage on the plane. But Luna and a pouting Artemis had had to be turned over before they could board the plane. Usagi fingered the necklace that rested against her throat. It, likes those around the necks of the other girls and the watch on her Mamo-chans wrist, acted as a translator. While Ami and Mamoru both spoke English relatively well, they did not want anyone to have any misunderstandings on this trip.

As Usagi spotted Luna and Artemis and Minako walked forward to retrieve them, Usa noticed Mamoru tense beside her. She followed his line of sight and saw a man she'd never thought to see again. A man she had not seen since her past life on the moon.

Her Father. He couldn't be, and yet as she looked at him through the second sight her crystal gave her, an ability to read people's inner most souls at a glance, she saw that it was him. The man who had been her father in that long ago time on the moon was _here._

Usagi closed her eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to spill and the nearly overwhelming urge to run to this man and throw her arms around him. But she couldn't. He did not know her, couldn't know that in a time long before this she had been his daughter. So she watched as he approached and gently took her beloved's hand from beneath his jacket. Usagi had not mentioned to anyone that one of the people she had seen in her dreams was her father. It seemed, to her at least, to be something private, and so she had kept it to herself. Now she would have to find a way to explain to everyone who this man was, and why they could not stop her when she spoke with him.

* * *

Mamoru looked down at Usagi as she took his hand. She shook her head at him and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I've seen him in my dreams. My dreams from life on the moon; he's not an enemy, my love." Mamoru was, to say the least, startled to hear this but, relaxed none the less. If his Usako said this man was not an enemy, then he was not an enemy. Over the years Mamoru had learned to trust Usagi judgment. She seemed to know instinctively who was good and who was evil. Usagi leaned up to once again speak with Mamoru and with a giggle whispered, "Lets not tell the girls just yet. It's good for them to be on their toes every once and awhile. Beside's I want to test their instincts." Mamoru grinned and nodded. It was always interesting with his love around, and whatever pleased her pleased him.

* * *

Jack slowed as he neared the group. The only man in the group had noticed him approaching right away and tensed. Jack had almost thought the other man was going for a gun, but he had been stopped from what ever it was he had been reaching for by the blonde. She had taken the young mans hand and looked at him with such love that Jack had felt like an intruder just watching them.

They had whispered briefly to each other and then the young man had relaxed. They both had turned then to watch him approach. Jack looked into the eyes of the blonde and was startled by depths he saw there. Sadness, joy, and knowledge, he realized. She had such knowledge in her eyes, as though she knew all the secrets he kept but didn't care.

As he came to a stop in front of the group, one by one they tensed, scrutinized him, and then relaxed, as though finding something about him acceptable. The blonde said something in a language he had never heard, and the group parted until he was standing face to face with the one they had been protecting. She took a quite breath, then said, " Hello, my name is Tsukino Usagi, you may call my Serenity."

* * *

All I can say is… wow. I don't know where that came from but I hope you enjoyed! Please read and review!


	3. Ties that Bind

Disclaimer: Same as the first.

Authors Notes:

This chapter is for tyria, who reminded me I need on the ball with this story. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

Chapter 3: Ties that Bind…

Hotaru glanced shyly at the man standing before their princess. There was something about him that called to her, made her think that he was a good man, a man to be trusted. She liked to think that she had good instincts about people, but more then that she knew her princess had good instincts. So while at first she had tensed at the approach of a stranger to their group, she had noticed that her princess was not at all concerned and so had immediately relaxed.

Rei sighed as she glanced from the aura of her princess to that of the stranger. They were connected somehow, a family connection. The more intriguing factor was they were connected through the part of Usagi's aura that came from the princess' past life, not her current one. _I wonder if Usagi knows? She must, otherwise why would she call herself Serenity in front of him?_

Jack stood frozen for a moment. Something about the girls name struck a cord deep inside him. In a part of himself until that very moment he had not even realized existed. Then he mentally shook himself, realizing the girl, _Serenity,_ he silently corrected himself, was waiting for a response. "I'm Jack, Jack O'Neill. Sorry to bother you like this but I was actually curious about your group. You see I'm actually affiliated with the local military and wanted to make sure we hadn't missed any important visitors."

Again the group seemed to tense, but then almost as one they began to smile, giggle, and even laugh. Jack blinked. What was funny about that? He had thought that perhaps abrupt honesty would shock someone into blurting out something interesting, but not this.

Setsuna knew exactly who was standing in front of her. Her lady's father and a man who played a great part in fate's plan. She glanced at her princess, who at that moment glanced in her direction and sent telepathically to the senshi, _I want to tell him who we are._ This cut those who were still giggling off rather abruptly and caused a great mental commotion of whys, no's, and are you crazy's from the group. _He's important to me, and also to the future I think._ Usagi was watching Setsuna as she thought this to the group. Setsuna sighed, and quietly thought over her mental response. The future veered greatly in two very different directions depending on the events which happened here. Neither future was so terrible or so wonderful as to be easily chosen over the other, but one would make her princess happier in the long run. So, mentally preparing herself for the venting of the others, she gave a small nod of acceptance to her princess.

Usagi released a breath she did not realize she had been holding and looked again at the man who was her father. Her father, or Jack, was looking at them in a way that said they were a very odd group but that was not, to him at least, a bad thing. Haruka spoke up then, "May I ask why you would ask us such a strange question?"

Jack blinked then replied, "Because all of you are guarding her." Pointing to Usagi with a quirk of his lips. "May I ask why you all thought my question so amusing?"

"Because you are correct, Jack. They are guarding her." Jack frowned. Who had just spoken? It had been a male voice, but the only other man near, the one holding hands with Serenity, had not spoken. Suddenly two cats, white and black respectively, jumped onto the shoulders of Serenity and another blonde who's name he did not yet know. Jack then received his first, but certainly not his biggest shock of the day. "Really Artemis, must you be so blunt?" the female cat questioned. "Aww, common Luna, relax, they already decided to tell him, so why worry about hiding it?" "Because it was for them to tell, not you."

Usagi decided it was time to cut in. Poor Jack had just turned white as a sheet and seemed to have forgotten how to breath. "Is there someplace quieter we could go to talk, Mr. O'Neill?" she asked as gently as she could.

"Colonel," Jack managed to wease out between clenched teeth. "Colonel, then." Usagi agreed. "Yes I know a place we can go, if you don't mind my place." "That will be fine. If you would lead the way Colonel?"


	4. As We Go Traveling

Disclaimer: Same as the first.

Authors Notes:

Ok, I'm going to try to update a little more often. Thank you to those who have reviewed and placed this story on your alert lists. I hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations.

Chapter 4: As We Go Traveling…

Mamoru looked on in silent humor as the man called Jack O'Neill did an amazing imitation of a fish. Of course, hearing Luna or Artemis speak for the first time could do that to you. They were now weaving their way through the maze that was the airport, heading for the parking lot to make their way to the Colonel's house.

As they exited the airport doors and made their way to his SUV, Jack began to come out of his stunned stupor. He turned and asked to the group following him, "Ok, so I'm going to avoid the whole talking cat issue for a minute and focus on first things first. How are we going to fit all of you into my SUV?"

Usagi glanced at Jack, the SUV, and then said, "We have other means of transportation, Colonel. Mina-chan, would you please choose who will sit where." Telepathically Usagi added, _Sailor Venus, choose the best defensive positions for everyone._

"Of course, Usa-chan, now lets see. Haruka-san, please take the lead on your bike. Hotaru, Rei, Mamoru-san, Ami, and Makoto will ride with Usa-chan and the Colonel. Setsuna-san, Michiru-san, and I will follow in the car." This was calmly stated after a moments thought.

Jack silently wondered why this particular blonde got to choose the seating arrangements and why no one argued with her. If he were privy to information then which he would have later, he would have realized it because Sailor Venus' is the head of Serenity's guard and had been chosen for that position because, while she liked to play up the dumb blonde act, she was in actuality a highly qualified tactician.

As everyone headed for their assigned positions, the car and bike had been shipped from Japan a day ahead of their flight so they would be ready when they arrived, Rei sensed something she had hoped they would avoid until they were settled. She turned to inform her princess just as she heard Mercury's computer beep, Michiru plucked her mirror seemingly from thin air and Haruka turned to face the suddenly blustery wind. Rei spoke up, "Usa-chan…"

Usagi sighed, "Yes I know Rei-chan. I can feel the corrupted seed even now. We had best move quickly to someplace less populated or this place may quickly become a battlefield. Colonel O'Neill, I'm afraid we will not be able to explain our situation to you right now after all. Is there somewhere nearby you could direct us to that is a fairly unpopulated area?" Luna and Artemis watched the exchange with worried looks.

Jack blinked. What had he missed? They were all suddenly on alert, and what was that about a battlefield? Whatever was going on he was not missing out. "I can take you to an under populated area, however there is no way I'm just going to just give directions and walk away after hearing that someplace might become a battlefield. If your going to be in a fight, let me call the mountain and I can have several units there in a few minutes. A battlefield is no place for children."

The sudden stillness warned Jack he had liked just said something he really, really should not have. That and death glares he was receiving from several members of the group.

The tension was broken when Serenity suddenly stared to giggle. "You haven't really changed at all have you?" she murmured seemingly to herself, but Jack heard and wondered how this girl would know if he had changed or not. His ponderings were 

interrupted when the tallest of the women spoke, "Hime-sama, we must go now if we do not wish to involve innocents in this battle."

"Of course your right, Setsuna." Usagi looked at her Father for a moment and then silently asked her love for his opinion, _What do think Mamo-chan? We don't need military support and couldn't involve them even if did but what about my Father?_

_Let him come if you think we can keep him safe Usako. It will be easier for us to explain later if he sees with his own eyes. Besides, it may help to trigger some kind of awakening inside him. _Mamoru opinioned and hoped he was doing what was right, both for his love and the man in front of him.

Usagi glanced at Setsuna for an opinion, but got no response. This was to be her decision then. She let out a quiet breath and spoke, "We cannot involve the military, but if truly wish to come I will take you. However you must do as exactly as I say or I cannot guarantee your safety."

There was a brief commotion at this as most of the senshi objected. Usagi silently communicated with each one and they quieted. She held out her hand to Jack. "I must have your answer now, Colonel. We are out of time and must leave this area if no one is to be harmed."

Jack looked at all the faces around him. All serious, all waiting for his answer. He desperately wanted to call the mountain and request backup but knew they would never allow it. How would these, in his eyes, children fight a battle. Some part of himself that knew the answer urged him to _Go, See, Know, REMEMBER._ He took a breath and said, "Alright lets load up. I'll take you where you want to go. I want to know what the heck is going on.

Usagi still held out her hand to him. "I'm afraid it will take too much time by car Colonel. We must go now. Take my hand and I will know where to go. The others will follow."

Jack looked at Serenity's hand. It required trust to take her hand, something he did not come by easily. That same part of himself was urging him, _Trust, Know, REMEMBER._

Jack gave in, took her hand, and was no longer at the airport. There had been a flash of light, almost like Thor's transporters, and now they were deep in the forest of Cheyenne Mountain. He blinked as there were multiple flashes of light, all in different colors, which faded to reveal the members of Serenity's group.

Serenity released his hand and turned to face the group. "Ami, did they follow?" "They are approaching from the west. They'll be upon us in less than two minutes." Ami stated calmly as she typed quickly on the Mercury computer.

Luna spoke up, "Everyone had best change then. You do not want to be caught off guard." "Hai." "Roger." Let's do this!" Were some of her responses.


	5. Wings, Walls, and Woods

Disclaimer: Same as the first.

Authors Notes:

The last chapter got a bit long, so I broke it into two parts. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Wings, Walls, and Woods…

Mamoru glanced at Jack. " Watch carefully Colonel. This something few get to see." As he spoke Mamoru drew a rose from seeming nowhere and began to glow with a golden light. His clothes faded, and were replaced by the armor of his princely form. A battle with any agent of Chaos required more power than he had access to as Tuxedo Mask.

Jack turned to the girls when shouts began to ring out.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" "Mars Crystal Power!" "Jupiter Crystal Power!" "Venus Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!" "Uranus Crystal Power!" "Neptune Crystal Power!" "Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal Power!"

As these words were shouted, each girl began to be enveloped by a different color of light, with Serenity being surrounded by every color possible. As Jack watched, once again stunned speechless, each girls clothes chanced to their sailor forms, but what really got him were the wings. Serenity's wings to be exact. Real, white, angels wings. They flapped once and then settled behind her. (She has real wings, not the ones in the Stars series.)

Serenity turned, smiled at him gently, and took Endymion's hand. "Saturn, it is your job to protect Colonel O'Neill. Set up the Silent Wall and keep him safe, please. Luna, you and Artemis go too, I don't want anything to happen to you." Luna and Artemis nodded and began to walk toward Saturn.

"Yes, Hime-sama." Saturn motioned for Jack to follow her to the side of the clearing, and Jack began to protest. Protect him? This child was supposed to protect _him_?

"If you cannot comply with the wishes of our princess, I could always knock you out and take back where we found you." A seemly eager Jupiter spoke up at this point, surprising Jack.

"Now Jupiter I'm sure that won't be necessary, the Colonel and I had an agreement after all." Serenity watched him for a moment. "If you are worried about Saturn, there is no need to be, she is second in power only to me."

Jack blinked. This child was the second most powerful member of this odd group? He sighed and gave in. As he passed the girl in red she handed him several odd pieces of paper and said, "I'm Mars. If anything happens, place these on the enemy. It should stop them long enough for someone to reach you."

Jack was enough beyond being surprised to not even blink when the child set her barrier with a wicked looking scythe taller than she was. Just as Saturn set her barrier Mercury spoke, "Ten seconds and closing."

Endymion fingered a rose, Mars held several sutras ready, Uranus pulled out the Space Sword, and Pluto gripped her Time Staff tightly. Neptune glanced into her mirror, blinked, and appeared directly in front of Sailor Moon, just in time to stop the clawed hand reaching for her princess' chest.

A second enemy appeared seconds later aiming for Saturn's barrier, only to be stopped by Venus' love chain.

Uranus quickly came to her partner's aid, slicing deeply into the enemy's back, while shouts of "Mars Fire" and "Jupiter Oak Evolution" were heard. These attacks headed directly for the second enemy, held in place by Venus. Endymion sent several roses at the first enemy, which looked like the cross between a track racer and a cheetah. The second, now almost burned beyond recognition, had looked like the cross between an ice skater and a polar bear.

Sailor Moon took a deep breath, held up her staff and said, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Both enemy's groaned, and then returned to their human forms, a young woman and man respectively. She turned to Uranus and Neptune. "Neptune, thank you for the save, would you and Uranus please take these two to the hospital and leave them where they will be found quickly? Mercury are we clear?"

Neptune spoke up, "It is my honor to protect you, Hime-sama. We will take these two and return quickly." With this they collected their charges, concentrated for a moment, and disappeared in flashes of teal and navy blue.

Mercury looked up from her computer, "We are clear of enemy signatures for the moment, it looks like they were just testing us this time."

Sailor Moon nodded, "Saturn you should be ok to release the Silence Wall now. Is everyone alright?"

Affirmative responses were given. Artemis spoke up, "You all had best change back and head for town it will be dark soon."

As he finished speaking, Uranus and Neptune reappeared, looking a bit worse for wear. "Teleporting so close together is tiring," Uranus said with a light laugh. Noticing the others had changed back, they did the same.

The others began to laugh and joke, relaxed now that the immediate danger had passed.

Jack watched it all in bewildered amazement. They had just fought, well he wasn't really sure what exactly, but things that belonged in a monster movie, defiantly. But then those things had turned out to be human beings. He didn't understand anything. Suddenly there was a sharp pain behind his right eye, and in his mind he watched these same girls, wearing their sailor uniforms kneel before him and say,

"We swear upon the Silver Crystal to uphold the laws of the Silver Alliance and to protect the Princess Serenity until the universe stands still and all that which lives and breaths is but dust." Jack had the feeling there was someone sitting beside him watching as these girls gave their oaths, but he could not turn his head to look. Jack came back to reality then to find the two cats watching him.

Luna and Artemis had both watched the outline of a crescent moon flash and fade on the forehead of man who had claimed their princess' attention. As this happened memories of their own surfaced and they knew who stood before them. Luna spoke, "It is our honor to see you once again." Both cats dipped their heads in the cat version of a bow and returned to their respective mistress' side.

Jack sighed, scratched the back of his head, and headed over to where Serenity was quietly conversing with the young man whose name he had yet to catch. They looked up as he approached but before he could get a word in, several girls spoke at once.

"We're about to have company," Haruka stated calmly.

"Multiple human signatures detected," Ami chimed in.

"Their soldiers," Michiru put in as she glanced into her mirror.

Before anything else could be said, the sound of assault rifles clicking echoed throughout the clearing and Jack looked up to find they had been surrounded by troops from the SGC. He glanced behind him to find Teal'c and Carter leading this merry little band.

"Nice of you to join us Carter," he said as casually as he could.

"Sir, what is going on? Base security sensors showed multiple unknown high energy discharges." Carter said all this with a rather confused look on her face. What was her Colonel doing in the middle of the woods with a bunch teenage, or close to it, girls?

Jack sighed, and turned back to Serenity. He couldn't really answer his 2IC when he didn't even know what was going on. "Would you mind coming to the base with me? You could tell me what the heck is going on and get me out of trying to explain all this to Carter."

Usagi contemplated Jack for a moment. "Are these people trustworthy? Some of what I which to tell you has to do with you personally Colonel, not with the fate of this world, or even this country. I would be placing the fates of my people in the hands of a foreign government, so you must be very sure this is the correct choice for the future. If you believe this to be the case then I must also give everyone here a choice, as it is there right to decide their own fates."

Jack stared into Serenity's calm, accepting eyes. He had the feeling that if he said the people on base were trustworthy, she would go with him, regardless of what the others decided. Whatever she had to tell him was that important. "They are trustworthy, you can come as my guests, and leave whenever you want."

Serenity turned then to the other girls. "I need to speak with Colonel O'Neill, regardless of where we speak. If any of you do not feel comfortable entering a military base, please go ahead to where we are staying and I will join you later."

The girls glanced at each other, then began to smile. Minako spoke for all of them. "We follow where ever you lead, Usagi." And as one the girls placed one arm over their chests and dropped to one knee before their princess. Usagi glanced at Mamoru to find him smiling gently at her. "Together always, right my love?" He said softly. Usagi nodded, and as the girls stood, turned back to her Father. "It seems we will all be accompanying you, Colonel."


	6. Talking Cats and Revealing Memories

Disclaimer: Same as the first.

Authors Notes:

Yay! Lots of people liked the last chapters. Thank you to everyone who reviewed; to those of you who asked, yes, Daniel will be in this story, even in this chapter I think.

Chapter 6: Talking Cats and Revealing Memories

As Daniel Jackson watched his teammates descend into the heart of Cheyenne Mountain via the control room security monitors, he wondered what the heck Jack had gotten them into this time.

He would have been slightly surprised to know that his boss, General George Hammond who was standing beside him also watching the unique group descend, was thinking along similar lines. George wandered how between Jack and Daniel, the two biggest trouble magnets on the planet, his base was still standing.

Teal'c stood silently in the back corner of the elevator observing the young warriors O'Neill had invited onto the base. He could tell that the base soldiers saw simply young girls who were no threat to them, but he new true warriors when faced with them. These warriors simply knew the cunning of keeping their true strength hidden. So he would watch and listen, and be ready for the time these warriors showed their true faces.

Jack glanced over his shoulder at the extremely cramped elevator. All the girls had refused to leave Serenity's side and Carter and Teal'c had refused to leave him alone with the causes of the disturbance, so here they all were headed for the meeting room, where hopefully he would finally get some answers. Just then the elevator doors opened and he led the way down the corridor.

Usagi watched her Father lead the way, in her mind projecting the image of him leading them down the halls of the Moon Palace to meet with her Mother. She blinked, and the image was gone and they were entering the meeting room. There was a brief silence as everyone took in everyone else and General Hammond stepped forward to begin introductions when the silence was interrupted by an insistent beeping noise.

Ami led out her hand and listened absently to the gasps of surprise as the Mercury computer dropped from thin air into her hand. She ignored them for a moment to type an inquiry into the computer and was startled by the response. She glanced at her princess to see how see should pass on the information she had just received, telepathically or verbally. Serenity gave her a slight nod in response and she knew she was to proceed.

"One of the Alliance gates is in the next room, Usagi-chan. I believe it to be the one which was originally in Atlantis."

SG-1 and Hammond tensed. Multiple thoughts raced throughout the group. Why were they talking about Atlantis? Was this girl talking about the Stargate? If she was, how had she known it was there? Were these people spies?

George Hammond cleared his throat and spoke up. "I'm General George Hammond, commander of this facility. Would anyone care to tell me what in the samhill is going on!? "

Usagi stepped forward, Mamoru beside her. "Thank you, Ami-chan that does make matters much simpler. General Hammond it seems we have more to discuss than I originally believed."

Just then Luna and Artemis jumped up onto the table between the two groups. Luna spoke, "Perhaps we should make introductions before we get down to business?"

Several jaws dropped. Jack was glad this time his was not among them. He watched in no little amusement as Carter furiously made calculations in her mind as to likelihood of cats actually talking, Daniel reached for his glasses to check to see if he was seeing things, and even Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Yes that would probably be best Luna. " Setsuna said calmly as the other senshi looked on silently.

"May I present to you her highness the Princess Serenity of the White Moon, heir to the throne of the Silver Alliance," Luna said with great pride.

Artemis continued, "And his highness Prince Endymion of Earth, betrothed of Princess Serenity."

Usagi giggled. "I also go by Tsukino Usagi; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm also called Chiba Mamoru," Mamoru broke in with a slight smirk. The other senshi took this as their queue.

"I'm Hino Rei, also called Sailor Mars."

"Kino Makoto, I'm Sailor Jupiter."

"Hi! I'm Aino Minako, Sailor Venus."

"It is a pleasure to meet everyone. I'm Mizuno Ami, Sailor Mercury."

"Tenno Haruka, Sailor Uranus."

"Kaio Michiru, Sailor Neptune."

"Tome Hotaru, Sailor Saturn."

"Meio Setsuna, Sailor Pluto."

George blinked. And blinked again. Who were these crazy people? Sailors? Royalty? Maybe it was really time to be thinking seriously about retirement.

Daniel spoke up, "You're the Ancients aren't you? Some texts written by the Ancients I just finished translating spoke of the guardians of the planets and the union between the Earth and the Moon. It also talked about the creation of the Alliance gate. I thought maybe they had just miswritten Stargate, but that's not the case is it?"

"Daniel that's crazy. The Ancients died out hundreds of thousands of years ago or ascended. These people can't be them. It's scientifically impossible." Sam spoke with absolute surety.

"I don't know who these 'Ancients' are but if you talking about the creators of the Alliance gates, then you are correct. We are them; or rather the Mercurians were with a bit of help from the rest of the Alliance." Usagi spoke from her position beside Mamoru.

"You helped your Father with the project, right Ami?" Minako asked thoughtfully.

"I think so. Those memories are still a bit vague. It's hard to put all the details together." Ami said this quietly, not wanting to appear to be bragging.

General Hammond decided it would be good to steer things back to the topic at hand, whatever that had been. "Why don't we put that aside for a moment and talk about you're here, young lady."

"Yes of course. Perhaps we should sit down?" Usagi responded. George nodded and they all found a place at the rather spacious table.

Usagi took a deep breath. "Colonel O'Neill, do you still wish to hear what I have to say? I can put aside if you wish and simply speak of what our presence here has to do with the gate."

Jack took a moment to consider. "I want to know what a Princess wants with me. The gate can wait for a bit." Cater had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't interrupt. She wanted to know what these people knew about the gate! But she could see her Colonel was actually being serious, so for the moment she would keep her thoughts to herself.

Usagi looked at all the faces around her. Some serious, some amused, all focused on her. She let out a quiet breath, "Colonel Jack O'Neill, I wish to inform you of your status as my Father, former king of the White Moon."

"What!?"

* * *

Hmm. So there you have it. Next chapter should hopefully finish up the initial meeting between the two groups. Here's a quick preview of another idea I have in the back of my brain. Tell me what you think. It's a SM/Naruto cross.

* * *

Sailor Cosmos sat watching the city below her. She sat so still she went completely unnoticed by the citizens passing below her. No doubt she would have gone without speaking to a soul of this particular world had a young blonde, about 15 years of age, not chosen that moment to land beside her.

Cosmos did not so much as shift her position by an inch. She had felt the boy long before he arrived, the darkness trapped within him had seen to that.

She turned after a moment to look at him and asked a question which would alter the fate of his world forever. "Why do you fight?"

The blonde looked back at her with a serious expression on his face. Those who knew him would have been surprised to see such a look there. Finally he spoke, "I fight to protect what is precious to me. So that my precious people can be safe."

He watched her for another moment and then turned and jumped off the face of the cliff.

Cosmos spoke seemingly to nothing, "Is this the world which will be our battlefield then? Is he here?"

From behind her several forms slipped from the shadows. One spoke, "Yes, Hime-sama. Chaos is here."

Ok, Please tell me what you think!


	7. Jack Was A What?

Disclaimer: Same as the first.

Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I'm going to be dividing my time between this story and my second one, Stars Over Konoha.

* * *

Chapter 7: Jack Was A What?

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't even really process it. Father? Who's Father? Who was a Father? Ok, wait, he was a Father. Serenity's father!?

"What are you saying? I don't have any living children! I don't appreciate the joke!" Jack was all but shouting by the end, but Serenity just regarded him calmly, if a bit sadly.

"I am afraid I'm not being very clear. How shall I put this…" Serenity glanced at Mamoru for guidance.

"What Serenity is trying to say is that you are _her_ father. However you are _not_ the father of Tsukino Usagi." Mamoru tried to clarify as best he could.

Sam broke in, "Are you saying the Colonel was the father of her past life but not her present? But then you're getting into the belief of reincarnation which is scientifically impossible."

"Scientifically impossible? Probably. Impossible for us? No. Nothing is beyond the realm of possibility for Senshi." Rei said this with a slight smirk and pulled a sutra from her pocket. She chanted quietly for a moment and the tip of the sutra burst into flames.

Several clicks were heard as the guards came to attention.

General Hammond broke in, "Stand down men. I think Miss Hino was simply trying to make a point."

Ami, who was sitting next to Rei, reached over and put her fingers directly into the flame. Before anyone could protest the fire went out with a hiss, and the sutra was covered in a thin layer of frost.

"I too am a scientist, however I have come to realize that not everything can be explained with science. We were sent to this time by Selenity-sama, Serenity-hime's mother." Ami said as she sent a slightly reproachful look Rei's way.

Jack watched a similar scene play out in his mind. _Mars was arguing with a visiting dignitary about the existence of magic, and lit a flame as an example. Mercury had come forward, put out the flame Mars had lit in the man's drink, and quickly apologized._

Jack blinked and he was back in the conference room. What had that been? A memory? He glanced up to find Serenity watching him intently.

"Your starting to remember aren't you? What it was like back then?" She looked both happy and sad at this.

Jack looked at Serenity and thought about remembering. If he was remembering a past life, why couldn't he remember her? What he had seen so far had to do with the Senshi. He closed his eyes and questioned the part of himself which had been urging him to _remember_.

_

* * *

_

_As soon as he did this he found himself in a young girls room watching as she played with several friends. She looked up at his approach and squealed._

"_Papa! Did you come to take me horse back riding? Or ice skating? Oh, I love you Papa!" As she spoke the little girl jumped into his arms and hugged him tight._

_As she pulled back Jack got a good look at her face. Serenity! She was younger, certainly, but there was no mistaking that face or hair style._

_Jack heard his own voice as though from far away, "I'm afraid I cannot take you horse back riding or ice skating today, moon of my heart, we have go and meet new friends that have come to visit you."_

_As he spoke Jack carried Serenity from the room and the memory faded._

* * *

He opened his eyes to find everyone starring at him with looks of shock, awe, and wonder on their faces.

Daniel spoke up, "Jack your forehead… its glowing."

"The symbol of the royal family," Hotaru said quietly.

As they spoke the faintly glowing crescent moon on Jack's forehead faded from sight. Jack decided to ignore that for a moment and focus on what he had just remembered.

"I use to call you the moon of my heart, didn't I?"

A tear slipped down Serenity's cheek before she could stop it. "Yes, you used to call me that. I had not realized you had awakened so far. But then you were the King of the White Moon."

"If you are my daughter, then what now, what do you want from me?" Jack asked this a tad desperately.

"I would like to get to know you again, and share with you the past." Serenity said this kindly.

Sam interrupted, "I'm sorry, buy what did you mean by calling Jack King of the Moon? And why do all of you have some relation to the planets?"

"We get our names from our home planets. I'm Sailor Jupiter because in my past life I was born a princess of Jupiter." Makoto said this as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world.

"But the planets are uninhabitable. How could you have lived there?" Sam demanded in a slightly frustrated voice.

"The Alliance was attacked and all the planets laid waste to, save Earth. After the attack our Queen sent the souls of her people to be reborn here on Earth." Setsuna spoke from her place at the far end of the table.

"Before the attack all the planets and several of the moons in this solar system supported life. All but Earth were joined in an alliance under the White Moon. Earth would have joined upon the completion of the union between Serenity and Endymion." Artemis spoke from where he was draped over Minako's shoulder.

"As King of the White Moon, my Father was second only to my Mother in rule over the Silver Alliance. He took care of most of the military related issues on the Moon." Serenity said this with a great deal of pride.

Daniel was scratching notes across the paper in front of him. "So the society was matriarchal in nature. Interesting, where did the name of the alliance come from?" The last was mumbled under his breath as he continued to make notes.

"Perhaps there is an easier way to explain all of this. Would anyone care for a trip to the moon?" Serenity asked with a mysterious smile on her face.

* * *

Ok, I think I'll stop there. Please R&R!


	8. In Which More Talking Is Done

Disclaimer: Same as the first.

Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I will continue to work on this story, but I make no guarantees as to when it will be updated.

Chapter 8: In Which More Talking Is Done

* * *

Mamoru watched in amusement as the military half of the table blinked in confusion at his beloved's abrupt statement, while the senshi argued over how best to go about getting to the moon. He was unsure at this point what to make of these people. The things that astonished them and the things that they took in stride confused him. He looked over to see what his Usako thought of the tumult her statement had caused.

General Hammond chose that moment to interrupt his train of thought. "Alright lets all settle down for a moment. Putting the idea of visiting the moon on hold for a moment, why don't we discuss what you folks know about the star gate and how exactly you all knew that Colonel O'Neill was Ms. Serenity's father."

"The answers to both questions require that you believe in reincarnation General. You see a very long time ago, we all lived very different lives." Rei spoke calmly and with great certainty from her place at the table.

Luna interjected from her place on Serenity's lap, "If you are against going to the moon General, the tale is rather long. The only other easy way to tell it is through magic."

Sam finally broke, all the talk of magic, reincarnation, and on top of that the talking cats, was too much for her. She needed answers now! "How could you possibly be reincarnated? And if it was possible, how would you retain memories of your previous life? If, as you say, magic is real, how is it that you can use it? Can you use any magic you wish? Could you teach me how to use it? What…"

Jack interrupted before Sam could get anymore questions out. "Carter take a deep breath and calm down. If you would let them get a word in, I think they might be willing to answer your questions."

Jack glanced at Mercury as he said this. For some reason he felt she would be the best one to answer at least some of Carter's questions. Mercury understood his look and took a quiet breath before she began.

"We were reincarnated through the power of an object called the Imperium Silver Crystal. It is an article of power which…"

Jack missed the rest of Mercury's explanation. As soon as Mercury had mentioned the crystal he had had a memory flash in his brain. Someone was telling him something important…

"_The Silver Crystal is passed down from mother to daughter in the Lunarian royal line. It is as powerful as the heart and spirit of its wielder, and is just as fragile. Should the heart of the wielder fade, so too would the crystal. So too would the life of the wielder, should she use the entirety of the power of the crystal, as the power of the crystal is the heart of the wielder…"_

Jack snapped back at this, as it struck him. He was still unsure who had been speaking to him, but the information he had gained was important in the here and now.

"You would die if you used that thing?!" Jack all but yelled, infuriated at the thought of a child, possibly _his_ child, using something so dangerous. The room was silent as the members of the SGC wondered what O'Neill was raving about, and the senshi wondered how Jack knew that.

Serenity smiled sorrowfully, and as Jack looked her into her eyes, he was again struck by how much knowledge was hidden in those silvery blue orbs.

"The Imperium Silver Crystal is tied to the life force of its bearer. I have given my life, or come close to doing so, in the use of it more than once, and would do so again if it was necessary to protect this world."

Again there was silence. Daniel was horrified at the thought of anyone dying from the use of an artifact. Teal'c thought that is was honorable that these young warriors would be willing to give their lives in such a noble cause.

"What does this crystal look like? The quantum mechanics of such a device are incalculable." Sam tried to picture the size and capacity of a device that could drain the life from a person.

Serenity sighed and closed her eyes in concentration. She cupped her hands in front of her chest and the members of the SGC were amazed to watch as a golden crescent moon flashed into being on her forehead. Then slowly a beautiful and brilliant crystal phased from Serenity's chest and into existence between her cupped hands.

"This is the Imperium Silver Crystal. It fused with my Star Seed when I fought against Chaos. It is now a part of me, and I a part of it."

Daniel blinked in understanding. "You have a symbiotic relationship don't you? Neither of you could exist without the other."

"At this point in time you are correct Dr. Jackson. In the past the Silver Crystal was simply an object of power used by the royal family. That changed when the crystal passed to Serenity," Artemis said almost sleepily from his place on Mina's shoulder.

"My connection with the Silver Crystal is unique. However so too is my position. I am the only member of my family to ever be a senshi. I use the crystal as a focus for many forms of magic, and therefore my connection to it is far stronger than those that have come before me." Serenity paused at this point and looked as though she would say more on the subject, but mentally shook herself and changed her focus.

"However I believe we have drifted off topic. General, I believe it would be easiest to fully explain who we are and where we come from if you would permit the use of the Alliance gate in your charge. I can give you the codes necessary to access the lunar gate."

Jack spoke up. "General I want to go. I know that there are answers we need there. There are answers that I need there."

Jack spoke with such conviction that General Hammond almost gave in then and there. He stopped himself at the last moment.

"I need to get this ok'd by the White House. In the mean time why don't we take a break and continue the meeting in a few hours. Ms. Serenity, you and your team are more than welcome to stay in our VIP courters."

"That would be lovely General thank you," Serenity replied.

Hammond nodded brusquely. "Very well, SG-1 will escort you to your rooms and help you with anything you may need. We'll reconvene as soon as I here back from the White House."

* * *

Wow I actually got another chapter written! Please R&R!


End file.
